


All I Want You To Do Is To Be My Love

by MaiaSpeedster



Series: My best friend's brother is the one for me [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Multi, Secret Crush, mon-el and lena are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: "Kara was so afraid of telling Lena what she felt for Mon-El. She didn’t want her best friend to end up hating her because of her stupid crush on her brother."Kara has a crush on her best friend's brother, Mon-El.





	All I Want You To Do Is To Be My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You probably have noticed that my muse shows up every once in a while so... Anyway, I hope you like this!

_Mon-El pinned her against the wall._

_“Wh-what are you doing?” Kara asked. She wasn’t going to deny it, having Mon-El pinning her against a wall was one of her many dreams but she thought it was only that, a dream. She never thought it would actually happen and she couldn’t be happier, especially when he brought his face closer to hers._

_“What I should have done a long time ago.”_

_And just like that, he kissed her. Kara thought she was going to faint of excitement. This was all she ever wanted, Mon-El kissing her as if his life depended on it. She cupped his face with her hands as he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her body even closer to his-_

* * *

 

“Kara? Are you listening to me?” Lena was waving her hands in front of Kara’s face.

“Ye-yeah. Yeah, absolutely.” Kara blushed. She wasn’t with Mon-El, the guy she had a crush on, she was with her best friend, Lena. Who also happened to be Mon-El’s sister.

She had been crushing on Mon-El for a while now, and daydreams like the one she just experienced happened every day. She couldn’t help it though. She couldn’t help to imagine what kissing him felt like, what holding him in her arms felt like…

“Then what did I say?”

Kara felt like a fool. She came to Lena’s house to study, not to daydream about her gorgeous brother! Now, with Lena looking at her so intensely, she didn’t know what to say.

“Uhm-“ She struggled to come up with something –anything- to say to her, failing when Lena looked at her with disappointment written all over her face.

“You know what? Save the effort, it’s pretty obvious you haven’t been listening to me.” Lena stood up from the chair she was sitting on and started pacing around the room.

“Are you mad at me?” Kara got up from Lena’s bed to follow her.

“I’m not mad, I’m frustrated. We have an exam tomorrow, the one that decides whether we’ll be in Senior Year or not and you’re- you’re- I don’t even know what you’re doing!”

“Hey, hey.” Kara put her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, I really am. I promise that I’ll listen to you, okay? I’ve just been distracted, that’s all.”

“Okay.” Kara felt Lena’s shoulders relax as she dragged her to the bed. Once they sat and settled all the papers and books, Lena asked “Why are you so distracted?”

Kara almost choked on her own saliva. “What?”

“You said you’ve been distracted, right?” Kara nodded. “Then why? What’s on your mind that’s so distracting?” She asked with a smugly smile.

_Your brother_ , Kara thought sheepishly, but she couldn’t tell her that. She didn’t have the guts to do it, not that you could blame her. Lena had a record of disliking every girlfriend Mon-El ever had.

Kara remembered a few years ago when Mon-El brought his–by then- new girlfriend, Imra, to a dinner Kara was also invited to. After a long chat with her, Kara thought she was a very nice person, but Lena didn’t think the same.

She remembered it as if it had happened yesterday.

* * *

_“I don’t like her,” Lena said once they got into her room._

_“What? Why?” To say that Kara was surprised was an understatement. Imra seemed so kind it was difficult to think of anyone hating on her, especially after just meeting her. She sat on Lena’s bed, waiting for the brunette to explain herself._

_“I don’t know, there’s something about her that I don’t like.”_

_Lena’s explanation did nothing to appease Kara’s confusion. “Something like what?”_

_“I don’t know! She’s just too perfect to be true. She’s probably hiding something.”_

_“How could you possibly know that?”_

_Lena sat on the desk chair and ran her hands through her face. “ ’Cause perfect people don’t exist! Have you ever seen one?”_

_Kara shook her head._

_“There it is. She doesn’t want anyone getting suspicious of her and that’s why she acts so perfect. Anyway, can we talk about something else, please? I don’t wanna talk about my brother’s girlfriend all night.”_

_“Sure.”_

* * *

 

She turned out to be wrong, but to her, there was always something about them.

Lena didn’t like Eve either, even though she turned out to be the sweetest girl Kara had ever had the pleasure to meet. Lena thought Eve’s cheerfulness was a fake because, according to her, no one could be that joyful.

That was why Kara was so afraid of telling Lena what she felt for Mon-El. She didn’t want her best friend to end up hating her because of her stupid crush on her brother.

“This TV show I’ve been watching. I’m so excited to see what happens next that I can’t stop thinking about it,” she lied, hoping her crinkle wouldn’t betray her.

“Is it that good?”

“You have no idea.” She chuckled. “Anyway, we should focus on studying.”

“Oh, now you want to focus?” Lena laughed.

Kara grabbed a pillow behind her and threw it at Lena but she just laughed harder.

* * *

 

Kara exited the classroom with a huge grin on her face with Lena by her side. She totally thought she was going to fail the test. After all, she had had trouble concentrating on her studies. But the test was easier than she thought it would be, granting her a good grade.

“What did you get?” Lena asked excitedly.

“I got a B!” She almost yelled. She was so excited she wanted the whole school to know.

“I got a B+!”

Kara threw her arms around Lena’s neck, bringing her body closer to hers so that she could give her a bear hug. Lena returned the hug, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“I see you both passed your tests.”

Kara froze when she heard his voice.

Lena let go of her embrace and she was forced to look at him. Damn, was he that beautiful the last time she saw him?

“You can bet your ass we did!” Lena said, bumping her fist with Mon-El’s.

“So I guess I’ll see you tonight?” He was looking at her with a smile on his face. And was that hope she was seeing in his eyes?

Wait, see her where?

Lena must have seen her confused expression because her mouth curved into an ‘o’. “I forgot to tell you! My mother’s preparing a dinner to celebrate I’m finally a senior and Mon-El is graduating from high school and we both thought it would be good if you could join us.”

“You both thought that?” Kara pointed at the two of them and smiled. Did Mon-El really think that?

“Yeah,” he said, locking his eyes with hers. His beautiful gray-blue eyes kept her blue ones hypnotized. There was something in them, something he was feeling, but she couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was. Maybe, just maybe… No. He couldn’t like her back. It was impossible. They knew each other since they were kids! He probably saw her more as a little sister than any other girl from outside his family. A girl who was very much in love with him.

There it was. She couldn’t believe how much time it took her to realize the truth. She kept denying it and denying it but there was no turning back. She loved him. And looking him in the eyes, she could almost believe he loved her too.

That was when Lena interrupted them, forcing Kara to look at her when she said with a smile “Of course! It wouldn’t be a family reunion without you.”

Kara’s smile dropped the moment those words slipped out of Lena’s mouth. Of course, that was the only way Mon-El saw her. As family.

“Can I bring Alex too?” If she wanted to survive that dinner, she would need her sister’s support.

“Sure,” he said. “Well, Lena and I should get going.”

“Right. See you later, Kara!”

“See you.”

And with that, they walked away from her. Kara was ready to start walking her way home but she couldn’t help but glance at them one last time. When she did, she saw that Mon-El had turned his head to look at her too and the moment their gazes met, he winked at her. Then, he focused his attention on his sister, who was talking to him.

If he kept doing that, she would have a heart attack.

* * *

 

“What do you mean with ‘I can’t come with you’?” Kara asked. They were sitting at the kitchen table, discussing their day when Kara mentioned the dinner at Lena’s house and her intention to bring Alex with her.

“That I can’t come with you,” she said with a smile.

“Why not?”

“Maggie and I are going to dinner to celebrate our graduation.”

Kara ran her hands through her face. “Is everyone celebrating tonight?” She let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding.

Alex just laughed at her sister’s exasperated behavior. “Probably. Anyway, why is it so important for me to come? It’s not like I’ve been invited.”

“I invited you!” Kara dropped her hands from her face to give Alex a betrayed look.

“Still, what’s the big deal if I don’t go?”

The real reason Kara wanted Alex to go with her was that she was scared of what she could do in front of Mon-El. Now that she knew for sure she was in love with him, she was even more nervous than before. She didn’t want to say something inappropriate or embarrass herself and Alex’s presence would keep her calm. Her presence always did. She felt like she could do anything as long as Alex was by her side.

Kara didn’t say anything, hoping Alex would figure it out. She had a way of knowing exactly what Kara was thinking.

Alex pointed at her with a surprised look. “You want me to go because you’re scared of losing your chill in front of Mon-El!”

Kara scrunched her nose and cocked her head. “Is it that obvious?”

“Not to him.” The look on her face brightened when an idea popped up on her head. “That’s it!” She clasped her hands together. “This is your chance to tell him how you really feel.”

“What?! No!”

“Why not? Just think about it.” She got up from the chair and started walking around the kitchen table. “You should tell him while he’s still in town, he’s going to college next September.”

“Don’t even remind me of it,” Kara said, resting her head on the palm of her hand. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you here.”

“I’m not the topic in this discussion.” Alex placed her hands on her hips.

“Sorry.”

Just when Alex was about to talk, the doorbell rang. Alex made Kara a sign to wait for her and went to open the door. It was Maggie.

“Hey babe.” They greeted with a kiss. “You’re just in time.” Alex closed the door and grabbed Maggie’s hand to drive her to the kitchen. “We’re having a discussion here.”

“Oh no,” Maggie said, pulling her hand out of Alex’s grip and putting her hands up as a sign of surrender. “I’m not getting between the two of you.”

“It’s not that, we just want your opinion.” Alex said, sitting on the chair again. “Kara’s having dinner with Mon-El and his family and I think it’s her best chance to come clean about her feelings for him.”

Kara, laying her head on the table, said “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Alex asked, upset.

“Hey, hey,” Maggie closed the distance between her and Alex and cupped her cheek. “Why don’t you let Kara make her own decisions while you go to change for our date?”

“I can never say no to you,” she said, pulling Maggie in for a kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds and got up from the chair to go upstairs to her room.

Seeing Maggie and Alex together made Kara think she could never have what they had with Mon-El. Even if she told him how she felt, there was no way in hell he could feel the same way, and that without counting the problems she would have with Lena. Why did she have to be in love with him? Couldn’t she fall in love with someone else? Someone less complicated and that could actually return her feelings?

She lifted up her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I think you should tell him when you’re ready,” Maggie said with a small smile and went running upstairs when she heard her girlfriend calling for her, leaving Kara alone with her own thoughts.

* * *

_I can do this_.

Kara was standing on the porch of the Gand’s house, trying to gather up her courage to knock on the door.

She was so, so nervous. She had thought about not showing up, putting up a fever as an excuse but the second she told her brilliant idea to Alex, she regretted it, knowing that her sister would make her go. She even stayed to make sure she was going, risking losing the reservation she made in a fancy restaurant for her date with Maggie. She also helped her to pick a nice outfit. A beautiful pink blouse and a pair of jeans.

Now, the time had arrived.

_C’mon, Kara._

She was about to knock when the door opened and there he was. Mon-El smiled and said “Hey.”

“Hey,” she answered.

He was looking right into her eyes, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. His gaze had her captivated, she was unable to do anything but to look at those beautiful grey eyes she dreamt about every night.

“Come on in,” he said finally, breaking the eye contact.

Kara rushed through the door, walking directly to the kitchen so she could greet his parents and make her way to Lena’s room.

As she was going upstairs she decided to scare Lena, who was probably distracted getting ready for the dinner.

She opened her friend’s door very slowly to not make any sound but came to a stop when she heard her talking on the phone.

“Of course I’m excited. I always am when it comes to you.”

_Who is she talking to?”_

Kara opened the door wider to see her. Lena was sitting at her desk, talking on the phone. It didn’t take a genius to realize she was talking to a guy, but the question remained, who was that guy?

“Yes, yes. Absolutely. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She ended the call and pressed her phone to her chest as she smiled like she was a kid in a candy store.

That was the moment Kara decided to intervene. “Lena?”

Lena jumped slightly, dropping her phone to the ground.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Kara said, entering the room, her plan obviously forgotten. She picked up the phone and handed it to her friend, who grabbed it with shaky hands. Kara leaned on the desk, secretly dying to ask her about who she was talking with, but thought it was better to wait for Lena to tell her.

“You probably heard that I was talking to someone.” She stopped to see Kara’s reaction but when she didn’t even flinch, she decided to continue. “I wanted to tell you this once it was official and now it is, so…” Kara lifted her brows as a sign for her to keep talking. “James Olsen and I are dating.”

“What?” Kara couldn’t even think. “The James Olsen?”

“Yes,” Lena said nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal.

Her jaw dropped. Of all the guys Lena had to pick to date with, she picked James Olsen. The most popular guy at school and, of course, the guy every girl had a crush on. It was weird, considering that Kara had asked Lena once about what she thought of James and she said he wasn’t that handsome.

Either she changed her mind or she lied.

Kara got out of her stupor when Lena waved her hands in front of her face. “I’m so happy for you!” Kara locked her arms around Lena’s, hugging her as tightly as possible. Lena grabbed her by the waist, surprised by her strength.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me everything!” Kara said when she let Lena go. “I want to know every detail but most importantly, how did this happen?”

Lena opened her mouth, ready to talk, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come in.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Mon-El said as he opened the door. “Kara, can we talk?”

Kara gasped. He needed to talk to her? About what?

“Can’t it wait?” Lena asked, clearly annoyed.

“Nope.”

Okay, that was weird. Still, she nodded at him and told Lena she would see her downstairs.

She got out of the room with Mon-El following her, closing the door behind them. Kara turned around to see him and waited for him to say something. When he didn’t, she asked “What did you want to talk about?”

“Let’s not discuss that here.”

“Then where?” She was genuinely confused. What was wrong with him? And what was so secret they couldn’t talk about it in the hallway?

He grabbed her by the elbow and led her to a door she knew very well. It was his bedroom. Well, now she was nervous.

When they entered, she was mesmerized by how clean everything was. That was one difference between the Gand siblings. While Lena’s room was usually untidy and with all her things tossed around, Mon-El kept his stuff in order.

“What is it?” She asked him once he closed the door.

He looked so nervous. It was unusual for him to be this nervous. He put his hands into his pockets and said “Maybe you should sit.” He pointed at the bed as an indication.

Kara did as he told her so in hopes of giving him a sense of comfort. “Mon-El, you’re scaring me.”

He scratched his cheek. “I-I don’t know where to start.”

“Why don’t you sit too? Maybe it’ll help you calm down.”

“It’s okay, I’m gonna be nervous anyway.”

His words only served to make her more nervous. Seriously, what was so urgent?

She didn’t say anything, waiting for him to start. “This may sound weird, given that I’ve known you practically my whole life.”

She frowned at him, even more confused.

“Anyway, the thing is…” He let out a deep sigh. “I like you, Kara.”

_Holy shit._

It seemed like telling her that had lifted a weight off Mon-El’s shoulders because after he said those four words, he became visibly relaxed and started talking faster.

“I-I know it’s weird but it’s true.” As every word came out of his mouth, he got closer so that he could kneel in front of her.  “Kara, I have liked you for a long time and, you know, since I’m going to college soon I thought it was best to tell you now, before I lost my chance.”

To say that Kara was shocked was an understatement. Mon-El liked her. She just couldn’t wrap her mind around it. All this time she was convinced that Mon-El liking her was impossible, a dream, but now that it was true, she didn’t know what to do.

He must have confused her silence as a rejection, because he got up. “I-I get if you don’t like me back, you probably see me as family-“

“NO!”

She got up too. “It’s not like that.”

The look in his eyes was one of deep sadness, one she had never seen on him. She couldn’t stand seeing him like this, so devastated.

_This is it._

She cupped his cheek. “Mon-El, I like you too.”

“Wait, what?” He stared at her, surprised. Like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I like you too.” Kara chuckled at his dumbfounded expression.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I’m serious. And believe me, I have liked you for a long time too.” She leaned in to kiss him.

When their lips met, it was like the rest of the world had disappeared. A meteorite could fall from the sky and Kara wouldn’t care. All that mattered was him, pressed against her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

And if they spent the entire dinner stealing glances at each other, no one realized.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by the Victorious song


End file.
